17/104
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 104-وَقُلْنَا مِن بَعْدِهِ لِبَنِي إِسْرَائِيلَ اسْكُنُواْ الأَرْضَ فَإِذَا جَاء وَعْدُ الآخِرَةِ جِئْنَا بِكُمْ لَفِيفًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 104-Ve kulnâ min ba’dihî li benî isrâîleskunûl arda fe izâ câe va’dul âhıreti ci’nâ bikum lefîfâ(lefîfen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve kulnâ : ve dedik, söyledik * 2. min ba'di-hî : ondan sonra * 3. li benî isrâîle : İsrailoğullarına * 4. uskunû el arda : yeryüzünde (orada) yerleşin, iskân olun * 5. fe : o zaman, böylece * 6. izâ câe : geldiğinde, geldiği zaman, hasıl olduğu zaman * 7. va'dul âhıreti : ahiret vaadi, ahiret zamanı * 8. ci'nâ bi : getireceğiz, derleyip toplayacağız * 9. kum : sizi * 10. lefîfen : beraber, birarada (biraraya) Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 104-Ve bundan sonra İsrailoğullarına dedik ki: Yeryüzünde oturun, eğleşin, âhiret hakkındaki vaadimizin yerine gelme zamânı çatınca hepinizi derleyip tapımıza getirirler. Ali Bulaç Meali * 104-Ve onun ardından İsrailoğullarına söyledik: "O toprak (yurt)ta oturun, ahiret va'di geldiğinde hepinizi derleyip toplayacağız." Ahmet Varol Meali * 104-Onun ardından İsrailoğullarına dedik ki: "Bu yerde siz oturun. Ahiret vaadi geldiğinde hepinizi biraraya getiririz." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 104-Sonra İsrailoğullarına: 'Bu memlekette siz oturun, kıyamet koptuğunda hepinizi bir araya getiririz.' dedik. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 104-Bunun ardından İsrailoğullarına şöyle dedik: “Bu topraklarda oturun, ahiret va’di (kıyamet) gelince hepinizi toplayıp bir araya getireceğiz.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 104-Arkasından da İsrailoğullarına: «O topraklarda oturun! Ahiret vâdi tahakkuk edince, hepinizi toplayıp bir araya getireceğiz» dedik. Edip Yüksel Meali * 104-Ondan sonra İsrail oğullarına, 'Bu ülkede yerleşin. Verilen son söz geldiğinde sizi bir araya toplayacağız,' dedik. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 104-(103-104) Derken Firavun onları o yerden belinletmek (sürüp çıkarmak) istedi, Biz de hem kendisini, hem de beraberindekilerin tümünü birden boğuverdik; arkasından da İsrailoğullarına dedik ki: «Haydi, yeryüzünde yerleşin; sonra ahiret va'di geldiği vakit hepinizi dürüp bükerek (bir araya) getireceğiz.» Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 104-Arkasından da Benî İsraîle dedik ki: haydin Arzda sâkin olun, sonra Âhıret va'di geldiği vakıt hepinizi dürüp bükerek getireceğiz Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 104-Ve ondan sonra İsrailoğullarına dedi ki: «O yerde oturun, sonra ahiret vaadi gelince sizleri dürülüp toplanılmış bir halde (Mahşere) getireceğiz.» Muhammed Esed * 104-Ve sonra İsrailoğulları'na: "Şimdi artık yeryüzünde güvenlik içinde yerleşin" dedik, "fakat, (unutmayın ki,) Son Gün'e ilişkin söz gerçekleştiği zaman, karışık bir bütün(ün parçaları) olarak hepinizi bir araya getireceğiz!" Suat Yıldırım * 104-Bu olaydan sonra İsrailoğullarına da dedik ki: "Haydin, yerleşin size gösterilen yere!Ne zaman ki âhiret vâdesi gelir, işte o vakit hepinizi bir araya toplar, hakkınızda gereken hükmü veririz!" Süleyman Ateş Meali * 104-Onun ardından İsrâil oğullarına: "O ülkede oturun, âhiret zamanı gelince hepinizi toplayıp bir araya getireceğiz," dedik. Şaban Piriş Meali * 104-İsrailoğullarına: -Ülkede oturun, ahiret vaadi geldiği zaman hepinizi bir araya getireceğiz. dedik. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 104-Ondan sonra da İsrailoğullarına 'Ülkeye yerleşin,' buyurduk. 'Âhiretin vadesi geldiğinde, hepinizi derleyip huzurumuza getiririz.' Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 104-Bunun ardından, İsrailoğullarına şöyle dedik: "Şu toprakta oturun. Âhiret vaadi/ikinci vaat gelince, sizi toplayıp bir araya getireceğiz." Yusuf Ali (English) * 104- And We said thereafter to the Children of Israel, "Dwell securely in the land(2313) (of promise)": but when the second of the warnings came to pass, We gathered you together in a mingled crowd.(2314) M. Pickthall (English) * 104- And We said unto the Children of Israel after him: Dwell in the land; but when the promise of the Hereafter cometh to pass we shall bring you as a crowd gathered out of various nations' Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 104- Arkasından İsrailoğullarına şöyle dedik: "Firavun"un sizi çıkarmak istediği arazide siz oturun! Sonra ahiret vaadi (kıyamet) geldiği vakit, hepinizi toplayıp bir araya getireceğiz." 101-104- Ahiret vaadi (kıyamet) geldiği vakit, hepinizi toplayıp biraraya getireceğiz. Buradaki ifadesinin sûrenin başında geçen yani "ikinci defa olan fesadın zamanı" mânâsına olması düşünülebilirse de "eğer siz kötülüğe dönerseniz, biz de cezalandırmaya döneriz." (17/8) âyetinin) mânâsına bakılarak "ahiret yurdu vaadi" mânâsına olması tekrardan uzak ve daha açıktır ki, kıyamet demek olur... Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *103- Böylelikle, onları o yerden sürüp-sarsıntıya uğratmayı istedi, Biz de onu ve beraberindekileri hep-birlikte boğuverdik. 104- Ve onun ardından İsrailoğullarına söyledik: "O toprak (yurt) ta oturun,(117) ahiret va'di geldiğinde hepinizi derleyip-toplayacağız." 105- Biz onu (Kur'an'ı) hak olarak indirdik ve o hak ile indi; seni de yalnızca bir müjde verici ve uyarıp-korkutucu olarak gönderdik.(118) AÇIKLAMA 117. Firavun'la ilgili hikayenin bu bölümü, Mekkeli müşriklerin hikayesine de aynen uyduğu için burada ele alınmıştır. Mekkeli müşrikler Hz. Peygamber'i (s.a) ve müminleri Arabistan'dan çıkarmak için ellerinden geleni yapıyorlardı. Bu kıssa onlara şöyle bir uyarıda bulunmaktadır: "Firavun, Hz. Musa'yı (a.s) ve İsrailoğulları'nı yurtlarından çıkarmaya çalıştı, fakat o ve taraftarları tamamen helâk edildiler, Hz. Musa ve ona inananlar hayatta bırakıldılar. Aynı şekilde, siz de böyle devam edecek olursanız, aynı akıbete uğrayacaksınız. 118. Yani, "Kur'an'ın mesajını değerlendirmeyen ve hakla bâtıl arasında düşünerek karar vermeyen topluluğu ikna etmek için olağanüstü bir şekilde nehirler fışkırtmak, bahçeler ortaya çıkarmak, veya göğü parça parça onların üzerine düşürmek senin görevin ve sorumluluğun değil. Kur'an hakla gönderildiğine göre, sen onu insanlara sunmalısın ve onlara açıkça inananın, kendi iyiliği için inandığını, inkar edenin de kendi aleyhine inkar ettiğini söylemelisin." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *104. Ve sonra İsrailoğulları'na: "Şimdi artık yeryüzünde güvenlik içinde yerleşin" dedik, "fakat, ki, Son Gün'e ilişkin söz gerçekleştiği zaman, karışık bir bütünparçaları olarak hepinizi bir araya getireceğiz!" (125) 125 - Râzî'ye göre lefîf terimi, iyinin ve kötünün, güçlünün ve zayıfın, mutlu olanın, mutsuz olanın hep bir arada bulunduğu, birbirinden farklı sayısız unsurdan terekküb etmiş insan kalabalığını, kısacası bütün çeşitliliği içinde insanlığı ifade etmektedir. Terim, açıkça anlaşılmaktadır ki, burada, yine İsrailoğulları'nın Hz. İbrahim soyundan gelmiş olmalarından ötürü "seçilmiş kavim" oldukları ve dolayısıyla peşinen ve ister istemez Allah'ın kayrasına layık oldukları yolundaki asılsız iddiayı çürütmek için kullanılmıştır. Kur'an, Kıyamet Günü'nde bütün insanlığın yargılanacağını ve kimsenin bu bakımdan bağışık tutulmayacağını bildirerek bu iddiayı reddetmektedir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *104. Ve ondan sonra İsrail oğullarına dedi ki: O yerde oturun, sonra ahiret vadi gelince sizleri dürülüp toplanılmış bir halde -mahşere- getireceğiz. 104. (Ve ondan sonra) Firavn ile kendisine tâbi olanların öyle boğulup Allah'ın kahrına uğramalarının ardından (İsrail oğullarına dedik ki) yani: Peygamberleri vasıtasiyle vahyen onlara bildirdik ki: Siz artık (o yerde) o sizi çıkarmak istedikleri Mısır'da, havalisinde (oturun) Takdir edilen vakte kadar orada yaşayın (sonra) öyle yaşayıp olduğunuzu, topraklara defnedildiğinizi müteakip (ahiret vaadi gelince) va'dedilen kıyamet kopunca (sizleri) bütün insanları, müminleri de, kâfirleri de (dürülüp toplanılmış bir halde) toplu olarak mahşere (getireceğiz) aralarında hükmedeceğiz. Mutlu olanları mutsuz olanlardan ayıracağız. Artık bu akibeti düşününüz, ona göre daha dünyada iken hareketlerinizi güzelce tanzim etmeye çalışınız. Bütün bu ilâhî açıklamalar, birer hakikattir, birer uyanma vesiledir.